Desesperación
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Basado en los últimos file de Bleach, los pensamientos de Orihime y los de Ichigo...Pasen a verlos. SPoilers del manga, así que entran bajo su riesgo. CAPITULO FINAL con homenaje a Ulquiorra.
1. POV Orihime

Bueno, como había avisado en algunos lados, aquí les dejo un mini fic de dos(Tal vez 3, dependiendo de como este el file 351) de lo que ha ocurrido en los último file de bleach, pero a la vista de nuestra pareja ^^

Este primer capi es un POV Orihime, debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, así que no sean muy crueles

Bleach bla bla bla bla tite

**Desesperación**

Veía fijamente el cielo falso, aquel agujero que provocó Ulquiorra, también Ishida-kun lo veía, ambos esperábamos el regreso de Kurosaki-kun...pacientes...o eso creo, porque por dentro tenía miedo, miedo por aquella persona que no para de enfrentarse al peligro, por esa persona importante para mí.

-Inoue-san-La voz de Ishida me hizo dejar de ver aquel punto para que mis ojos ahora lo viesen a él, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de tanto tiempo...Me alegra verlo bien. Nos quedamos viéndonos en silencio unos momentos-Esta bien...-Continuo-Kurosaki ganará.

Sonreí al oír sus palabras, agradeciendo sus palabras de aliento porque de seguro él había visto el temor y la preocupación que mi rostro reflejaba a pesar que me veía serena. Volvimos a mirar aquel agujero...esperando... torturándome por desear la protección de Kurosaki-kun.

Esperar era tan difícil y aún así, era lo único que podía hacer...me entristecí... ¿Por qué no podía ayudar aunque sea un poco más? Es cierto que salve a Kurosaki-kun de un definitivo ataque de Ulquiorra, algo que aún no me creo porque se supone que él es más fuerte que yo...En ese momento, me sentí feliz porque finalmente pude protegerlo, pero luego dude ante las palabras de ulquiorra y la verdad es que aún no entiendo lo que me ocurre, si es algo malo... ¿Mis amigos me seguirán queriendo y apoyando? ¿O volveré a sentirme sola?

De repente, un fuerte reiatsu me invadió, me cubrió el cuerpo como si estuviese aumentando mi peso, me afecto y me incline exclamando de dolor y oí a Ishida-kun llamándome preocupado. Ambos descubrimos que aquel poderoso poder venía de...

-¡¿Qué...?!-Exclamo Ishida-kun alzando su cabeza al cielo como yo-¡¿Qué esta pasando allí arriba?!

Yo reconocí ese poder increíble, no había duda, era Ulquiorra. ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte así de repente? ¿Acaso se ha "liberado"? Con aquellas ideas en mi mente, el miedo por la vida de Kurosaki-kun regresó a mí, yo...yo quería verlo, estar a su lado...Si esta pasando por un momento difícil, no quería dejarlo solo, después de todo, él se alejo para que no tuviese miedo de su forma Hollow...

Gomen ne Kurosaki-kun, si solo no me asustará aquella forma por recordar lo de mi hermano, si no fuese tan débil, de seguro aún estarías peleando con Ulquiorra aquí adentro... cerca de mí, para que pueda apoyarte mejor. No...No iba a dejarte solo en un momento así, no iba a quedarme sin hacer algo. Deje de mirar hacía arriba para ahora ver a Ishida-kun.

-Ishida-kun-Lo llame y él se giro a verme, sabía que lo que le pediría iría en contra de lo que Kurosaki-kun quería, pero...-¿Puedes llevarme...a la cima de la cúpula?-Simplemente no podía quedarme y dejar solo a mi salvador.

Note como me miro sorprendido para luego preocuparse, como dudando en obedecer, aunque estoy segura que él ya se esperaba esa petición. Por la forma en como me veía, de seguro había notado el miedo y la preocupación que me rodeada, pero...no me echaría atrás.

-Por favor-Rogué. Necesitaba subir a pesar de todo, a pesar de como me sentía, tenía...que estar con Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida-kun, increíblemente, con su reiatsu, creo algo que era parecido a mi Santen Kesshun, nos subimos a él y comenzó a subir con nosotros sobre él, como si estuviésemos en un elevador.

-Esto es...Increíble-Exclame sin poderlo evitar, aferrada de mi compañero de clases y viendo su creación.

-Lo aprendí al pasar por "Garganta"-Me explico-Me di cuenta que podía utilizarlo en Hueco Mundo cuando ya iba a medio camino...De haberme dado cuenta antes...Me habría podido ser de gran utilidad a la hora de la batalla.

-...Ishida-kun-Fue todo lo que de mis labios salieron, ¿Acaso se estaba sintiendo inútil e incapaz de algo? Imposible, solo yo debo sentirme así, no puedo hacer nada bien.

De repente creí que fuimos rodeados por la oscuridad, la sentía densa, pesada, tan demoníaco...Como si fuese "La señal de la muerte". Me aterre ante esa idea, Kurosaki-kun no... Simplemente no podía ser así.

-¿Pero que...?-La voz de Ishida retumbo en mis oídos, el terror me dificultaba oírle mejor-¿Que demonios...es lo que viene desde arriba de la cúpula? ¿Qué es...esa energía espiritual?

-¿Qué...?-Quería decir "¿Qué significa esto?" Pero la sorpresa y el impacto de tal poder no me dejaba hablar, pero...

Era diferente, pero sabía que era Ulquiorra... ¿Tenía más poder escondido? ¿Qué no tenía un límite? Ahí me percate de lo que en verdad me altero... Kurosaki-kun, a pesar que estábamos cada vez más cerca, no lo sentía, ¿Acaso este poder impedía sentir el reiatsu de otros? ¿o en realidad...? No podía pensar así, tenía que confiar en él.

Debo verlo con mi propios ojos para creerlo...Es imposible que la persona que vino a protegerme muriese, no quiero creerlo a pesar que mi negatividad se oponía...No mueras Kurosaki-kun... Simplemente no mueras...no quiero que...

-¡¡Mierda!!-Ishida-kun hablo de nuevo-¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Sentí un alivio al ver el final del viaje, pero aún así, mi corazón latía acelerado y sentía un nudo en mi garganta cuando ya llegamos al final. De un salto, pisamos el techo de la cúpula, rodeados de la noche y la luna de Hueco Mundo. Corrimos, estaba inquieta, desesperada por ver a Kurosaki-kun...verlo vivo.

-No puedo sentir el Reiatsu de Kurosaki, ¿Dónde esta?

Alce la vista al cielo y abrí mis ojos al máximo por lo que veía: En la cima de la torre que estaba debajo de la brillante luna, estaba Ulquiorra de una forma que me asusto, una monstruosa ¿Esa liberación terrorífica era del Espada más "Calmado" de los 10?

-Así que has venido...Mujer-Me dijo calmado, sin alterarse o sorprenderse por mi presencia y la de Ishida-kun... Como siempre.

Pero no sabía que era lo que me horrorizaba más, su apariencia o el hecho de lo que parecía ser su cola, tenía nada menos que a Kurosaki-kun del cuello, como si en vez de cola, fuese una soga que lo ahogaba con cada segundo, con sus ropas muy destruidas, alejando sus pies desnudos del suelo y a pesar que estaba inconsciente, no soltaba su espada.

Me horrorice, para que negarlo, me aterre al ver el estado de la persona que amo, sangraba como nunca antes, incluso no podía ver bien su rostro por estar cubierto de su sangre. Sus ojos estaban como aquella vez en que Grimmjow me llevo con él para curarlos: sin brillo, no brillaban, estaba agonizando.

Esto es mi culpa...Mi culpa...Quería llorar, gritar, exclamar "¡Te odio!" al Espada, pero no salía nada, estaba en un ataque de pánico, viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Kurosaki-kun...Culpándome...Sin poder moverme para hacer algo...Esto era una pesadilla muy cruel, esto nunca debió pasar, yo solo quería protegerlos a todos y solo cause que la persona más importante para mí estuviese al borde de la muerte.

No le quitaba la vista encima al demonio y a la víctima, quien estaba inconsciente...muriendo, con su vida dependiendo de un hilo y aún así no soltaba a Zangetsu... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería seguir luchando? ¡Dímelo! ¡Despierta y dímelo!

-¿...Kuro...sa...ki...kun...?-Llamándolo, ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Contéstame por favor! ¡Simplemente no puedes... SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES ABANDONARME!

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo.-Hablo el Espada, sin dejar de verme de reojo, notando con claridad mi terror, mi miedo de perder a Kurosaki-kun-Míralo bien, en este momento, el hombre que vino a salvarte...-Vi como algo negro salía de sus largas uñas-Esta perdiendo su vida.

No lo contuve más, sabía lo que planeaba a continuación. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi miedo se estaba haciendo realidad: La muerte de Kurosaki-kun. Era demasiado...simplemente demasiado, ¿Qué no ve que ya lo ha lastimado suficiente?

-¡DETENTE!-Grite con pánico, con desesperación y con mi voz quebrada por los deseos de llorar.

Pero no me escucho...Y aquel extraño poder atravesó el pecho de un agonizante Kurosaki-kun, esparciéndose más sangre. Un ataque instantáneo que acabo con mi vela de la esperanza... que acabo con la vida de la persona que amo...

-¡¡KUROSAKI-KUUUUN!!-Mi voz retumbo por todo Hueco Mundo y no se si también Las Noches, mi voz sonó dolida, histérica y devastada por ver así al muchacho de cabello naranja que amaba más que a nadie...

Y todo por mi culpa...mi culpa...Si hubiese sabido que todo esto pasaría, yo...Lo hubiera besado en la despedida para no volver a vernos nunca más.

Definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño...Ese "cadáver" no podía ser él...Que alguien me diga que no es él, que alguien me diga que ese cuerpo con aquel agujero en su pecho no es Kurosaki-kun...onegai.

No puedo dejar de verlo incrédula, sin dejar de observar sus muertos ojos y aquel agujero que se destrozo como mi alma... Esto no puede ser verdad. Logro reaccionar apenas veo como la cola del Espada soltó el cuello de Kurosaki-kun, dejando que el cuerpo caiga a gran distancia.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-Grite aterrada, con todas las fuerzas que tenía-¡AAAAAGHHHHHH!-Asustada e histérica por él, invoque a mi Santen Kesshun e impidió el impacto de Kurosaki-kun mientras corría hacía él respirando fatigada por mi carrera y gritar con todo pulmón.

Ulquiorra se apareció tan velozmente ante mí que me sorprendí y me asuste nuevamente por su apariencia, pero aquel miedo no era nada comparado con el miedo que sentía por la vida de aquella persona que estaba "muerto" sobre mi escudo.

-Déjalo-Me dijo sin quitar su relajada expresión, como si fuese algo normal tener esa terrorífica forma-Incluso aunque pudieras alcanzarlo, no esperes poder salvarle la vida con el nivel de poder que posees.

¿Eso es cierto? ¿No puedo ayudar a Kurosaki-kun con mis poderes de curación? ¿A pesar que resurgí el brazo de Grimmjow, las piernas de Lolly y el cuerpo de Menolly? ¿No soy capaz de proteger a mis amigos...a la persona que amo?

Cuando recapacite, vi a Ishida en el aire, detrás de Ulquiorra y apuntándolo con una de sus flechas, parecía furioso, nunca antes lo vi así y sin perder tiempo, le disparo. Era un ataque definitivo, pareciese que funcionaría, pero no fue así, aprovechando la oportunidad que mi amigo me concedió, volví a correr hacía donde estaba el "cada..." No, no podía decir eso.

-¡Lich Regen!-Lo oí gritar, había lanzado una de sus poderosas técnicas, aquellas miles de flechas que salen en un segundo.

Oí sus voces en una plática, pero no sabía lo que decían, mi única prioridad era aquella persona de cabello naranja que vino a arriesgar su vida por mí... ¿Por qué? Si no valgo nada, no puedo hacer nada por mí misma.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Grite invocando mi Soten Kisshun. Nuevamente estábamos frente a frente, aunque no en la mejor situación, no le quito la vista encima, viendo su muerta expresión, sangrando por todos lados, sin un brillo en sus ojos, sin ninguna esperanza de que viviría...De que no me dejaría...

"Esto es mi culpa" Me recordé...y llore, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con desesperación por verlo así por mí y yo...No puedo hacer nada más que curarlo...No puedo con este dolor, con esta realidad, de que Kurosaki-kun esta ahí sin una expresión de vida.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Me dije en la mente cayendo de rodillas en un estado de pánico y terror, aún mis lágrimas me invadían, no querían dejarme en esta agonía.

"De algún modo...Yo siempre sentí que Kurosaki-kun estaría bien, que sería capaz de ganar...Lo creí, rechazando afrontar la verdad" Pensé.

No dejaba de torturarme en la mente, viendo de nuevo aquel agujero y llevo mis manos a la cabeza, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada...en estado de pánico y con la mente en blanco, solo pensaba en él, en Kurosaki-kun, confundiendo a mi mente.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?" Y reaccione al sentir algo andando a gran velocidad por mi lado izquierdo y cuando me di cuenta, vi a Ishida-kun y...me altere más por lo que descubrí, no podía creer lo que veía.

-...-No podía decir nada por lo que veía-¡...Ishida-kun..!

Primero Kurosaki-kun y ahora Ishida-kun, le... ¡Le han cortado una mano! Su mano izquierda ya no estaba y a cambio se liberaba una chorrada de sangre... ¿Doushite? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? ¿Por qué estoy congelada y aterrada?

Quiero despertar... ¡Quiero despertar! No importa si lo hago en Karakura como si nada hubiese pasado o en mi cuarto en Las Noches como si mis amigos nunca hubiesen venido, solo suplico despertar y saber que nada de esto pasó, que están a salvo, solo eso pido... ¿O es mucho?

-No te preocupes, ya lo eh anestesiado y eh contenido la hemorragia...-Sus palabras eran un intento de tranquilizarme, pero no podía-Tan solo preocúpate...de Kurosaki-Y se lanzo a pelear nuevamente.

-¡¡¡ISHIDA-KUN!!!-Lo llame, en un intento de detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso y Ulquiorra, con solo una de sus alas, volvió a dejarlo gravemente herido en el suelo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Repetí en pánico, histérica, con mis lágrimas cubriéndome el rostro y con el sudor de los nervios, hice que mi Santen Kesshun vaya a proteger a Ishida-kun... "¿Qué debo hacer Kurosaki-kun?" Ulquiorra destruyo mi escudo con facilidad.

¡Ya no se que hacer! No se...No se nada...Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun...

"Ayuda" Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, lo necesitaba...

-¡¡¡¡SALVAME KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!-Grite sin poderlo contener más, con mis ojos cerrados por el miedo y la angustia. Sonaba egoísta, pero...si con eso él volvía, me sentiría feliz.

Y lo grite, lo grite desesperada para verlo vivo, lo grite... Sin darme cuenta aún lo que mi grito causo hasta que sentí como un repentino viento me cubría y luego sentí algo en mi espalda, una parte de mi me decía que no voltease, pero la otra, la obstinada, insistía tanto que al final obedecí y me sorprendí.

No lo podía creer, esto no podía ser verdad los que mis ojos me mostraban, las lágrimas en mi rostro completaba la sorpresa en mí.

¿Ese era Kurosaki-kun? Ese sujeto con la oscuridad rodeando su agujero en el pecho que marcaba la muerte, con aquel largo cabello, con aquella máscara jamás vista, cuernos, garras y pelo creciéndole en los brazos y piernas…Parecía un animal… No podía ser de verdad Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Eh…?-Fue todo lo que pude soltar, pero es que estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

-¿Kuro…saki…?-Ni la voz de Ishida-kun me saco de mi estado, mis ojos estaban clavados en aquel extraño ser, incrédula.

Creo que oí a Ulquiorra, no lo se muy bien, pero sea lo que sea que dijo, hizo que Kurosaki-kun trajera su espada hacía él con solo mover su mano, parecía un truco de magia. De un movimiento, lanzo su espada hacía abajo para que la punta del filo tocase el suelo e increíblemente el techo se convirtieron en trozos de piedras, el gran impacto provocó que saliese volando y grite.

-¡Inoue-san!-Ishida-kun logró atraparme y trajo mi cuerpo hacía el suyo para protegerme.

-¿No me oíste? Te dije, ¿Quién eres?-Su insistencia solo ocasionó que Kurosaki-kun gritase como una bestia que sentía mi sangre helarse-Parece que las palabras te son innecesarias-Y lo ataco con un cero.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo Ulquiorra, de aquellos cuernos que Kurosaki-kun poseía… ¡Salio un cero! Debió ser de la misma fuerza ya que competía con el de Ulquiorra sin ningún problema hasta que le gano… ¡Kurosaki-kun le gano a Ulquiorra! El impacto ocasionó que nos protegiésemos y Ulquiorra salio volando para no ser lastimado.

Creo que ninguno de los tres presentes sabía como, pero antes de que reaccionáramos, Kurosaki-kun ya estaba detrás del Espada y le tomó la muñeca para luego usar una increíble fuerza que hizo que el brazo del Arrancar se separase de su cuerpo. Estaba sorprendida, creo que más que Ishida, no lo podía creer…

-Imposible…-Dije, pensando que a lo mejor era un sueño-No lo puedo creer… ¿Es realmente Kurosaki-kun?

Era algo imposible de creer…Aquella fuerza…Aquella apariencia…Aquella aura que impregnaba miedo…

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Kurosaki…kun…?


	2. POV Ichigo

Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo 2, con el Pov de Ichigo

Decidi que si habría capitulo tres, pero el como lo escribire...sera cuando aparezca el sgte file, el 352

Bleach bla bla bla bla Tite

De nuevo gracias a todos por pasar a leer

-----------------

Había dejado a Inoue con Ishida, seguro de que ahí estaría a salvo, incluso le dije al idiota de Ishida que la cuidase con su cuerpo si es necesario porque juro cortarle la cabeza si algo le sucede a mi objetivo por su culpa.

Todo iba bien por un momento, con mi máscara de Hollow puesta parecía que finalmente le estaba ganando a Ulquiorra...Me ponía de los nervios, llegar y decir tales palabras de Inoue, ¿Acaso cree conocerla mejor que nosotros? No nos interesa lo que le hayan hecho, seguirá siendo nuestra nakama...mi...

Al parecer, mi poder preocupaba al maldito Espada porque este había comenzado a subir al cielo sin dar ninguna explicación, se que miedo no tiene, entonces... ¿Qué planeaba este cabrón? Lo seguí y luego vi que hizo un agujero, cuando ambos salimos, me sorprendí al ver la oscuridad de Hueco Mundo y aquí comenzaron los problemas... para mí.

Ulquiorra me dio un sermón de las dos cosas que estaba prohibidas en el interior del refugio de Aizen y los Arrancar y finalmente lo hizo: Invocó su verdadera forma. Era sencilla, diferente a los que eh visto antes, pero igual se veía su superioridad y mi cuerpo tembló, el maldito uso una gran velocidad y si no fuese por mi Getsuga, como dijo él, ahora mi cabeza estaría bajo sus pies.

Cómo me fastidia cuando las cosas se complican, pero no iba a retroceder, voy a vencerlo, tengo que cumplir mi promesa de proteger y llevar de vuelta a Inoue a casa y ningún Espada que se viene con superioridad se interpondría en mi camino.

Nuestra pelea siguió, me complicaba leerles los movimientos y había resultado herido en varias ocasiones, incluso ahora, su nueva arma que parecía estar fusionada con su mano, me trituro parte de la máscara.

-Tiene que ser una broma-Dije con mi respiración fatigada por el cansancio-Es demasiado rápido...

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Incluso en mi forma Hollow...Ni siquiera pude reaccionar...

-Las habilidades de esa "Forma Hollow" tuya han aumentado-Hablo mi enemigo con esa tranquilidad absoluta que me enferma-Y la cantidad de tiempo que puedes mantener tu máscara también ha aumentado...Aún así...Pensar que esa máscara se haría añicos tan fácilmente...Una pena.

Agrego esas dos palabras mientras se lanzaba hacía mí para darme el golpe directo. Aquel ataque me hizo salir volando hacía atrás que tuve que usar a Zangetsu para detener el impacto, enterrándolo en el techo. Mientras me detenía, lo veía acercarse y pase mi mano por el rostro para hacer surgir nuevamente mi máscara.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-Me dijo cuando nuestras espadas chocaron, ¿Qué quería ahora este infeliz?-Dispara tu Getsuga-Me dijo y me sorprendí, ¿Qué planeaba este loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a su enemigo pedirle algo así?-Si el Getsuga es realmente tu técnica más poderosa...Entonces dispárala contra mí aquí y ahora. Te mostraré la diferencia que hay entre nosotros.

Ese comentario me cabreo, hizo que la sangre me hirviese, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar como si fuese un Dios y yo un insecto? Con un movimiento de mi espada, logre que ambos retrocediéramos, para liberarme.

-¿"Dispara tu Getsuga contra mí"...?-Recite con ironía-No seas estúpido...No tienes que decirme que haga... ¡¡Algo tan obvio como eso!!-Fui rodeado por la oscuridad de mi técnica, listo para acabar con ese cabrón-Getsuga... ¡¡Tenshou!!

Lo ataque con todo, parecía ser finalmente mi victoria, pero no fue así, la sorpresa me invadió al ver que todo mi poder comenzó a dispersarse por todos lados, pero ni un pelo de Ulquiorra fue afectado.

-Tal como lo pensaba, después de todo, eres...solo un humano-Me lo refregó como si nada, como si en vez de lanzarle mi Getsuga, le hubiese lanzado una almohada o agua-Ese Getsuga negro que usas es muy parecido a nuestro Cero.

-¿Cero? No compares mi Getsuga con ese tipo de basura-¿Quien se creía? no me compares con uno de ustedes.

-Ya veo, así que aún tienes que presenciarlo. Entonces permíteme acabar esto mostrándotelo...Este es el poder de un liberado: El Cero...Negro, "Cero Oscuras"

Apenas termino sus palabras y de sus mugrientos dedos salio lo que parecía ser un chorro de petróleo, uno muy intenso que me dio con todo, no viendo más que pura oscuridad...Una oscuridad que destruyo mi máscara en miles de pedazos.

Fui descendiendo al suelo en picada, aquel Cero explosivo no solo destruyo mi máscara de Hollow, sino que también acabo con gran parte de mi vestimenta de Shinigami. Mientras caía, me enfurecía conmigo mismo.

-¡Maldita...sea...!-Exclame molesto, moviendo mi cabeza para poder ubicar a Ulquiorra.

Pero para mi sorpresa, en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente mío y sin perder tiempo, me ataco. El impacto causó que me golpease en una de las paredes del techo del lugar, pero esta se rompió y termine adentro entre escombros.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-Me dijo mientras tosía a causa del humo y mientras me incorporaba-No importa lo mucho que te parezcas a un Arrancar o cuan similares sean tus movimientos, la diferencia entre nosotros es como la noche y el día.

Odio cuando da sus estúpidos sermones, ¿Y a mí eso que me importa? Tengo a alguien muy importante esperando mi victoria, esperando mi regreso vivo...No iba a rendirme por una estupidez como esa.

-Es natural que humanos y Shinigamis quieran imitarnos para hacerse más fuertes, pero ustedes nunca nos igualarán-Continua mientras e acercaba lentamente a mi, flotando por los aire con ayuda de sus alas de murciélago.

¿Qué sus sermones nunca tenían fin? ¿Hasta cando tengo que oírlo? Apriete mi espada con determinación y se que llamo la atención de Ulquiorra por el simple hecho de ponerme de pie para seguir, ya lo dije, no iba a abandonarla, ella me espera.

-Getsuga...

-¡¡¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ES INÚTIL!!!-Me grito atacándome. Que irónico, es la primera vez que lo veo fuera de su faceta de chico calmado y no pude evitar sentirme bien por dentro por haberle causo aquello.

Su ataque provoco que aquella torre en que estábamos se derrumbase y cayese. Apenas salía del humo y mi contrincante de nuevo se coloco al lado mío a una sorprendente velocidad y ya me volvió a atacar, logrando que chocase con otra torre... Mierda, como me cabrea esto.

Lamentablemente no conozco la rendición y no quiero conocerla tampoco, eso pasa cuando eres criado por alguien como mi viejo, no puedo creer que piense en él en una situación así, pero es cierto.

Estaba derrumbado en el techo de aquella torre, sangrando, con polvo y sentía como mis huesos estaban hechos una mierda. Ulquiorra me tomo de lo poco que me quedaba de mis ropas y me alzo por los aire, parecía confuso, furioso y curioso por mi determinación de seguir y de nuevo me sentí bien por eso, causarle aquellos sentimientos, quitarle su faceta relajada, sería su merecido por el daño que le causo a Inoue.

-¿Por qué no sueltas tu espada?-¿No es obvio? Porque voy a seguir peleando-Puedes ver la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas, ¿Aún piensas que puedes derrotarme?

Eres un iluso, un tonto... ¿Qué no lo ves? Yo acabaré contigo y regresaré donde Inoue, que esta esperándome y se que esa labor es agonizante, ella ya sufrió mucho y no le daré otro motivo más para hacerla sentir mal, es lo último que quiero.

-¿La diferencia...entre nuestras fuerzas?-Dije-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que debería rendirme solo porque eres más fuerte que yo?-Sonreí con ironía y victorioso por haberlo sorprendido-Siempre he sabido lo tan fuerte que eras, incluso desde el inicio. Nada va a cambiar este momento solo porque lo haya comprobado de nuevo

Voy a vencerte y regresar con Inoue, no permitiré que tú ni otro ser viviente de este lugar la vuelva a tocar física o psicológicamente...Ella se viene conmigo.

-Te derrotaré Ulquiorra-Le asegure determinado, sin echarme atrás... Tsk, como si en verdad quisiese hacerlo.

Lo que paso ahora fue lo que más me sorprendió, incluso algo de terror invadió mi cuerpo. Primero me libero, dejando que cayese al suelo de rodillas y me juro mostrarme la verdadera desesperación...Mientras su cuerpo iba cambiando, una que nunca me espere, una maquiavélica y demoníaca, parecía una señal de muerte.

¿Qué diablos es esa forma? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra tiene una segunda liberación? Una que erizaría a cualquiera, incluyéndome. Mi cuerpo se había congelado y el frío del miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Mira Kurosaki Ichigo, esto es...La completa Nada: Resurrección segunda espada-Comenzó con su explicación mientras mi mente trataba de analizar lo que ocurría-Soy el único Espada capaz de lograr esta segunda liberación, ni siquiera Aizen-sama me ha visto así.

Reaccione y la seriedad volvió a mí, aún de rodillas, prepare mi espada para luchar...Ya lo dije, no me detendré, Inoue me espera y voy a ganar…Estoy decidido a ganar, aunque maldije mis manos, porque estas hacían que mi espada temblase.

-Bien…-Hablo Ulquiorra moviendo un pie hacía adelante y colocando una de sus manos en el suelo, como la bestia que es, listo para atacar-Entonces dejare tu cuerpo hecho pedazos para que lo entiendas.

Vi como uso su velocidad para venir hacía mí, estaba preparado, analizando sus movimientos y listo para atacar en cuando llegase el momento, pero para mi sorpresa, ahora estaba detrás de mí y con una de sus manos en mi cabeza, no pude reaccionar y con la fuerza de aquella mano, me mando a volar hacía una de las torres.

Me estaba incorporando en pleno impacto y rápidamente tuve que poner mi espada en frente de mí cara, salvándome por unos segundos de las garras de Ulquiorra, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, Ulquiorra me ataco con su cola en el rostro, lanzándome a los aires nuevamente como lo hace un bate con una pelota de béisbol, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerme la máscara.

-Eres un idiota, Kurosaki Ichigo, deberías temer a mí poder pero aún peleas como si creyeras que puedes ganar…No te entiendo-Mi cuerpo choco con más torres que no tardaron en derrumbarse-Si eso es lo que llamas corazón, entonces ese corazón es la causa el dolor de la gente. Debido a ese corazón…vas a morir

-Yo no peleo porque crea que pueda ganar…-Estaba cansado, lastimado, incluso sentía la cálida sangre recorrer mi cara-Yo peleo…-Preparo mi espada-¡Porque tengo que ganar!

Nos miramos fijamente…luego lo oí decir "Es absurdo"…y todo se volvió oscuro, ya no oía más…hasta que sentí un gran impacto en mi pecho.

Todo estaba oscuro para mí…No veía nada…Esperen…veo algo…unas piernas cayendo…algo cristalino… ¿Serán lágrimas?

-¡SALVAME KUROSAKI-KUN!-Esa voz…Es ella…

Ella me llama…

Inoue me llama…

Puedo oírla… ¿Qué hago aquí tendido como idiota?

Ella me llama.

Me tengo que levantar.

Yo…No puedo dejarla así, me esta llamando…

Yo…

¡La protegeré!

Todo esta oscuro, siento que he perdido control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo…pero ahí esta, de espaldas, pero siento su miedo, su preocupación por mí, su creencia de que no puede hacer nada…Tranquila Inoue, yo voy a protegerte.

Te veo voltear sorprendida y no se por que, solo me concentro en ver tus lágrimas…No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de lo que sea, pagará quien te haya hecho llorar…te lo juro.

No veía a Ishida o a Ulquiorra con sus reacciones, solo veía una cosa que se expandía en mi oscura vista y esa era Inoue con su confusión y las lágrimas. Finalmente oí a Ulquiorra preguntándome quien era y eso solo me hizo reaccionar…Le hace daño a la persona importante para mí y me sale con esto…Perdí el control, no sabía lo que hacía, me deje llevar por el poder, solo estire mi mano y Zangetsu llego a mí.

Y desde aquí…no hacía más que temblar de miedo.

Mi rabia me dominaba, como también mi cuerpo, no podía controlarlo, este se movía solo y no tenía buenas intenciones. Hizo que Zangetsu golpease el suelo con la punta y grite en mi interior alarmado, especialmente porque Inoue salio disparada, menos mal que Ishida la atrapo, pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no tengo auto control? Estoy lastimando a todos, incluso ella salio afectada…Sea lo que sea… ¡detente!

Como si mi dominante me estuviese respondiendo, invadió los oídos de mi enemigo y amigos con un tenebroso grito…parecía un animal.

Vi como Ulquiorra planeaba lanzarme otro cero y para mi sorpresa, ¡Yo también! No entendía lo que pasaba, era como si mi cuerpo pensase por si mismo y supiese que hacer, quería detenerme, pero había algo que me lo impedía, ese algo no hacía más que recordarme el por qué ocurre todo esto, porque ese Espada había lastimado a Inoue y debía pagarlo.

No lo niego, ese razonamiento hizo que perdiese la fuerza de recuperar mi cuerpo porque él, sea quien sea, tenía razón, había lastimado a Inoue y debía pagar…Debía hacerlo…Pero no así.

Oí a Ulquiorra gritar, cosa que me sorprendió ya que nunca lo oí así, siempre con la voz calmada y ahora gritaba de dolor y saber el por qué fue lo que me impacto más: Yo… Mis manos…le arrancaron al Espada su brazo, veía ese brazo colgando en los aires gracias a que era sujetado por mi mano.

Detente…Esto debe parar…No puedo hacer esto…

-Imposible…-La voz de Inoue tomo nuevamente mi atención-No puede ser… ¿Ese es realmente Kurosaki-kun?

No…yo no puedo ser así…Ella no puede verme así…Soy una bestia sin control, debo para o yo seré quien le haga más daño a Inoue.

¿Qué diablos es lo que me ocurre?


	3. End Ulquiorra

Finalmente el ultimo capitulo de desesperacion!!

lamento mucho la laaarga espera, pero trataba de homenajear a ulquiorra en este final, lo se, no me agrada ulquiorra, pero como lectora de bleach, me parecio significativo que ulquiorra haya aprendida lo del corazon justo cuando andaba muriendo, que estaba en la mano(segun el mundo de tite, que notamos con el flash back de kaien y rukia, el corazon esta en la mano), entonces, como me dio pena y me parecio admirable y significativo, trate de darle homenaje, cosa que me resultaba dificil con la U y con mi "desagrado" hacia el personaje (lo siento akasha, pero ya sabes que ulqui emo no me agrada)

Y por cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a ti akasha, por ser fans de ulquiorra y de ulquihime, es mas, creo que mucho mucho de ellos en este capi, en el final, con su desaparicion, espero que sea de tu agrado y cumpla tus espectativas que trate de hacer lo mejor lo posible.

Bueno, no entretengo más, y aqui tienen el final.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, publicado en manda por los Shonnen Jump y en anime por los %&"$$·$ de pierrot

**END Ulquiorra**

Ishida e Inoue, de rodillas en el suelo, veían asombrados el gran y monstruoso poder que repentinamente su amigo Kurosaki Ichigo libero con solo un grito, un grito de una confundida princesa que no sabía que hacer. Pero lo que los dejo completamente asombrados era que aquella cosa monstruosa que era su amigo, había vencido al Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra, dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

-¿Le…derroto…?-Fueron las dos palabras que salieron de los labios del Quincy.

-Ugh…-Exclamo el Espada, viendo fijamente a su rival, no parecía asustado o molesto de haber perdido y sabiendo que tenía la muerte cerca-Pensar que alguien como yo… Podría ser derrotado por un simple humano en forma hollow. En realidad, esto es… ridículo…

Ulquiorra se sorprende cuando siempre el pie de Ichigo sobre su cabeza de forma brutal y de esa posición, ve como se inclina un poco y prepara otro Cero para atacar, para acabar con su existencia. Pero aún así, no parecía afectarle.

-Ya veo…Así que no muestras piedad, justo como un auténtico Hollow. No me importa-Dijo mientras el Cero crecía, estando cada vez más cerca de completarse-Tras ser derrotado por ti…Mi existencia carece de sentido…**Hazlo.**

Al decir esas últimas palabras, el incontrolable Ichigo le disparo su Cero, aquel ataque fue tan deslumbrante como peligroso que invadió casi todo el techo de Las Noches, dando una tenebrosa iluminación a aquel oscuro lugar.

Ese ataque también hubiera acabado con el Quincy y la rehén, pero Orihime uso su Santen Kesshun para que ambos se salvasen del ataque, viendo como el hubo se iba disipando cada vez más, viendo a Ichigo, aún con aquella, forma, de pie sostenía lo que parecía ser los "restos" de lo que antes fue conocido como "Ulquiorra". Se horrorizaron por ver a su enemigo en aquel estado, incluso Orihime, quien a pesar de haber sufrido psicológicamente en manos de él, no pudo evitar sentir lastima y tristeza por verlo así y en manos de Ichigo…Simplemente algo que no podía creer.

-Kurosaki…-Hablo Ishida, para luego ver como lanza el "cadáver" al suelo y se sorprende al ver como prepara su espada mientras se iba acercando y lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca-Es suficiente Kurosaki. Ya has ganado. Puede que él sea el enemigo, pero no hay necesidad de torturar su cadáver…Ya es suficiente, Kurosaki.

Kurosaki Ichigo no parecía obedecer, es más, su mano temblaba, se esforzaba por liberarse de "aquel impedimento" para cumplir su objetivo y esto molestaba más a Ishida, ¿Por qué no obedecía? Estaba tan nervioso también que gotas de sudor se deslizaba por su frente y mejillas.

-¡¿Puedes oírme Kurosaki…?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que pares! Si continuas así… ¡Nunca más serás un humano!-A pesar de sus palabras, Zangetsu se acercaba cada vez más al cuello de Ulquiorra-¡¡KUROSAKI!!

Su último grito solo causo algo que jamás esperaron de Ichigo, hizo que la negra espada, brutalmente dejara de apuntar el cuello de Ulquiorra para ahora atravesar a Ishida por el abdomen, quien recibió el ataque sorprendido.

-¡¡¡ISHIDA-KUN!!!-Grito Orihime en pánico al ver a su amigo mandado a volar aún con esa espada en él.

-Tú…-La voz de Ichigo detuvo su intento de levantarse para ayudar a su amigo de gafas-Yo voy…a ayudarte. Te ayudaré…a ti.

_¡¡¡AYUDAME KUROSAKI-KUN!!!_

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír esas palabras para luego recordar aquel grito desesperado que su propia boca libero unos momentos antes. _Esto es mi culpa_ Pensó horrorizada, viendo como aquella bestia que era su amigo, se acercaba a Ishida.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo? Entrene tan duro para que no fuese una carga para él, sin embargo…Yo solo quiero protegerte, vine aquí para conseguirlo y aún así…_

_Soy un fracaso…No puedo proteger a nadie…Urahara-san tenía razón…_

Inconscientemente vio el cadáver de Ulquiorra, lo que quedaba del único Espada que entablo palabras con ella, aunque eran cortas, directas e incluso crueles, pero era su medio de comunicación, de alguna manera, la ayudo a no entrar en la desesperación en aquel lugar. Él tenía razón después de todo, no tenía el poder suficiente para curar o proteger a alguien…Pero aún así…

-¡¡DETENTE KUROSAKI-KUN!!-Grito poniéndose delante de él, impidiéndole acercarse a Ishida, quien seguía tendido en el suelo.

Ichigo no dijo e hizo nada, como si de una estatua se tratase, sus ojos ocultos en la mirada, miraban fijamente a la chica, quien a pesar de la determinación en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba y le dificultaba hablar. Orihime tenía que botar esas emociones, más importante era traer de vuelta a aquel pelinaranja.

-K-Kurosaki…kun…onegai…ya es suficiente…

Mientras la valentía iba invadiendo poco a poco su cuerpo, se iba acercando lentamente hasta el punto de que sus manos, tocaron con miedo la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Para su sorpresa, vio como alzo nuevamente su brazo, parecía que iba a atacarla, a la persona que dijo que protegería. Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, podía detenerlo, podía hacer algo con Tsubaki, pero…simplemente no podía.

No podía dañar a la persona que amaba.

Lo que paso a continuación fue todo repentino, primero sintió algo que la rodeaba de la cintura y la jalaba al punto de estar colgada por los aire, sintiendo como su cabello rozaba con velocidad sus hombros y después como Ichigo había perdido un cuerno.

Ulquiorra había notado también que no podía ponerle un dedo encima al poseído por el hollow, por eso, había usado su cola para rodear la cintura de la chica y jalarla, para salvarla del ataque y luego se aventó a Ichigo por atrás, atacándolo.

-Ulquiorra…-Murmuro la joven mientras caía al suelo de golpe por el hecho de que la cola poco a poco perdía fuerzas hasta el punto de soltarla.

-Ya esta bien-Fue todo lo que dijo.

Orihime entendió el significado de sus palabras, la máscara se estaba rompiendo y mientras eso ocurría, no solo el rostro de Ichigo se reflejaba nuevamente gracias a la luz de la luna de Hueco Mundo, sino que se veía como caía inconsciente.

-Kurosaki…kun…

Ulquiorra, en silencio, veía como aquella joven que la trituró con palabras dolorosas, para contaminar su mente, corría con las lágrimas en su rostro, pero no hacía él, tampoco decía su nombre, al contrario, llamaba a su rival caído, corría hacía Ichigo. Sintió un extraño dolor en su cuerpo, uno jamás sentido, algo que era peor que las heridas que sintió en ese combate o cualquier otra en el pasado.

_Creo que…ya se lo que es…_Pensó el espada, sin dejar de ver a la joven.

De repente, desde el hueco que había en Ichigo, salía una especie de luz que invadió el cielo, como un faro que iluminaba el mar para los barcos que llegaban en la noche. Cuando la luz desapareció, el agujero también.

-El agujero…ha desaparecido…-Comentó Ishida, aún sin poderlo creer.

-Ku… ¿Kurosaki…-kun?-Con sus manos cada vez cerca de tocar su desnuda espalda. Pero se llevo un susto cuando repentinamente, aquel muchacho se levanto de golpe, como si nada, como si no estuviese herido.

Sorprendida, veía como él, en estado de incredulidad y confusión, se tocaba el pecho, asegurando que se supone que allí tendría que tener un agujero, pero no estaba. No lo tenía muy claro, ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido?

-Kurosaki-kun…-Llamo Orihime, tratando de traerlo a la realidad, de hacerle ver que no estaba soñando, ni muerto.

El marrón y gris volvieron a cruzarse, con solo eso, Orihime ya se había sentido aliviada de verlo vivo, sin un agujero y sin cuernos.

-Inoue… ¿Estás bien?-No sabía lo que ocurría, estaba desorientado, pero al verla a su lado, llamándolo, no le preocupaba nada más que su estado. Esa pregunta en verdad le quito un peso de encima a la chica, que solo atino con asentir-¡Ishida!

-Con que…finalmente has vuelto a ser tú…Kurosaki.

-¿Esa herida…-viendo a su fiel Zangetsu clavado en el abdomen de su amigo y rival, no podía ser verdad… ¿O si?-…te la he hecho yo?

Podía sentirlo, Ulquiorra sentía que su fin estaba cerca, así que se dio prisa, por una última oportunidad, se acerco a Ishida para sorpresa de todos y sin compasión, le saco de un movimiento a Zangetsu para luego lanzárselo a Ichigo-Terminemos con esto de una fue-Fueron sus palabras.

-¿Yo ataque a Ishida?-Con el sudor de los nervios en su rostro, temía la respuesta, temía oír un "sí", incluso por primera vez, quería que le mintieran.

-No me importa.

-¿Fui yo…quien te corto tu brazo y pierna izquierda?-Ulquiorra lo vio fijamente, la determinación y duda en su mirada, el sudor que recorría su rostro-Si es así…entonces corta mi brazo y pierna izquierda-Decidido.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Exclamo la ojigris sorprendida, y no era la única, Ishida y Ulquiorra también reflejaban aquella sorpresa.

Muy pocas veces el Espada se alteraba, ante los demás, siempre era visto como alguien relajado y poderoso, pero en su pelea con Kurosaki Ichigo, perdió esa pared, había reflejado la ira, sorpresa y la frustración…en verdad, ese chico estaba loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tal barbaridad?

-El que causo todo esto no fui yo, sino el hollow que esta en mi interior…si voy a pelear contra ti, que sea en las mismas condiciones.

Con que es por eso…en verdad, ese humano le sacaba de sus casillas, tanto él como aquella mujer que de nuevo mostraba preocupación e incredibilidad, en verdad ellos…lo hicieron ver lo que era en realidad…

-¡Kurosaki!-Exclamo Ishida-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo…?! ¡Kurosaki!

Pero él lo ignoraba, mantenía una conexión de miradas con el Espada, quien veía la determinación y verdad en sus palabras, la nariz un poco arrugada y el sudor deslizándose por ella.

-Muy bien…-Hablo finalmente Ulquiorra-Si ese es tu deseo, te lo concederé.

Al terminar sus palabras, para su sorpresa, y la de los demás, sus alas comenzaban a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en arena, pro no se vio afectado, el Espada estaba tranquilo ante aquella situación.

-Al parecer…esto se acabo…-Ve fijamente a su contrincante-Mátame-Si ya lo había sorprendido por su desintegración, ahora lo sorprendía más con aquellas palabras-Que sea rápido…no me quedan fuerzas ni para caminar…sino lo haces, esto nunca acabará.

Ichigo apretó la quijada, parecía molesto-Me niego.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?-Tenía los ojos ocultos gracias a su cabellera, la ira era incontenible y sentía la confusa e interesante mirada del Espada, por querer saber el significado de sus palabras-Que…-Aprieta los dientes-¡¿Qué clase de jodida victoria es esta?!

El espada de sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿Acaso se veía triste por su partida? ¿Desde un principio no pensaba matarlo? Este humano era en verdad…fastidioso.

-Incluso al final…continúas irritándome.

Alzo la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir, giro su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada triste y confusa de Orihime. Se la quedo viendo, a aquella chica que, al igual que Ichigo, había llamado completamente su atención, su curiosidad por saber el significado del corazón, aquella chica que torturo una y otra vez con palabras hirientes, tratando de jugar con su mente, ganándose una bofetada, pero aún así, ella nunca lloró, al menos, no ante él, siempre manteniéndose firme, ocultando el miedo a pesar que su alma estaba perdida.

-Y justo cuando…comenzaba a tener un interés por tu gente.

Orihime lo veía con compasión, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, se alegra que finalmente su captor haya descubierto el significado de un corazón, pero la compasión y la tristeza que sentía, era lo que más reflejaba, era como si una parte, no quisiera que él se fuese, a lo mejor era por el descubrimiento del Espada, o porque a pesar de todo el daño psicológico que le causo, seguía siendo su única compañía en ese lugar, ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?

Ulquiorra tenía miedo de una afirmación, algo raro en él, pero tenía miedo de la afirmación de la pregunta que hará, aunque si fuese así, se lo tenía muy merecido, por haberle hecho tanto daño a esa mujer, era extraño, estaba muriendo y era la primera vez que sentía culpa o satisfacción, como si con esa muerte, pagaría el daño que le causo a esa chica.

Poco a poco va estirando su mano hacía ella, sorprendiéndola, como si buscase un apoyo, una última oportunidad, pero sabía que era inútil, no podría sobrevivir, no podría seguir "investigando" sobre los humanos a través de los pelinarranjas, no podría… pasar otro minuto más con aquella mujer, aunque no se lo merecía.

-¿Me tienes miedo…? Mujer-Él también temía por dentro, temía oír el maldito "Sí".

Para su sorpresa, aquella chica lo miraba con ternura, sus ojos lucían cristalizados-No tengo miedo.

Esta vez, no se altero, seguía con sus facciones calmadas, aunque por dentro, sintió que un gran peso se le quito encima, se alegraba que esa mujer no estuviese asustada de él, ni tampoco odio o repudio. Por primera vez en su vida, quería llorar, o ir hacía ella y abrazarla…no entendía su comportamiento…no, más bien, si lo entendía, pero había una parte de él que no quería aceptarlo.

-Ya veo.

_¿Qué es eso?_

_¿Qué vería si abriese vuestro pecho?_

_¿Qué vería si abriese vuestro cráneo?_

_¿Qué vería dentro?_

_Vosotros humanos, lo mencionan tan fácilmente._

_Igual que…_

_Oh, ya lo entiendo._

_Eso es…_

_Lo notó aquí en mi mano._

Orihime va levantando su mano, tratando de alcanzar la del Espada, estaba a milímetros, sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar esa friolenta mano cuando…también se estaba haciendo arena.

_El corazón._

Trataba de seguir alcanzando, pero ya no había nada…solo arena.

Orihime se quedo viendo la nada, donde antes estaba pisando el Espada, aún con la mano extendida, con una inútil oportunidad de poder alcanzarlo…

Pero no será así…

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, agachándose para ver el montón de arena que había en el suelo y lo acariciaba, mientras la arena se expandía gracias al viento.

-Sayonara…Ulquiorra…-Susurro-Cuidaré muy bien…tu corazón.

**Fin.**


End file.
